


Blue Skies and Snowballs

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fireplaces, Hair Brushing, Romance, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's a cozy, quiet winter for Anne and Diana.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Blue Skies and Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



• It was bright blue outside, the snow crisp and slushy against Anne’s shoe. “Come on, Diana!” she chirped. “There’s a snowman just around the bend!”

Diana nervously climbed the hill behind Diana. The blue sky and bright sunshine combined with the beauty of the freshly packed snow made for an enchanting scene – though it was rather bright. It was nice to finally emerge from Green Gables to take a look at the scenery after months of howling, thick snow. 

Diana had just gotten her bearings when a rather large snowball collided with her forehead.

“Anne!” she scolded. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Tsk! On your toes, Di! I wouldn’t want to –“ Anne’s words were cut off as Diana landed a snowy bow, straight to her forehead.

The mouthful of snow she promptly received two seconds later was quite worth it. 

*** 

“I didn’t mean to get you quite that wet,” said Anne ruefully, gently finger-combing Diana’s hair back into shape, letting its rich, dark locks dry against the heat. They were before a roaring fire with fresh cups of cocoa in the house, and at peace after their energetic fight. 

“It’s all right. The fire is wonderful,” said Diana. “I’ll be dry in no time!”

Anne kissed Diana’s chocolate-flavored lips, then let out a gusty sigh and relaxed.

“I think a good drowse would do us good,” said Diana.

“Agreed,” said Anne. She hummed and let time drift along. 

There was nothing sweeter than what they shared together – a kiss, a snowball fight, and a fire.


End file.
